Last Day on Earth
by IvoreeChan
Summary: 9th of October, was the day Naruto Uzumaki made a horrible decision. This decision broke the hearts of all those friends he cared most for, and even those who hated him... This decision shattered the ninja world forever.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Last Day On Earth

Disclaimer: Prequel (I think that's how you spell it) to The Final Goodbye, by one of my best friends ninja_neko94 (check her out (Literally (whoa brackets within brackets within brackets!))). This is my first story, so please be nice. It's a SasuNaru epic drama. P.S It's really depressing (I hope). I might include some depressing music in for your sakes.

Rated: T (for teens)

Summary: 9th of October, was the day Naruto Uzumaki made a horrible decision. This decision broke the hearts of all those friends he cared most for, and even those who hated him... This decision shattered the ninja world forever.

Chapter 1:

**UZUMAKI NARUTO **

**Age: 18 **

**Hair Colour: Blonde**

**Eye Colour: Blue**

**Occupation: Jounin ninja, for The Village Hidden in the Leaves**

**Favourite Food: Ramen**

**Favourite Person: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Goals for the Future: To be the Greatest Hokage that ever lived**

The 9th of October was the day before His birthday. He was Uzumaki Naruto, currently head over heels in love with Uchiha Sasuke. He was eighteen on the 9th of October. That was the day before Naruto did something that would change the Village Hidden in the Leaves forever. That was the day before Naruto made his heart breaking decision...

Naruto woke to the very same thing he woke up to every single damned morning. Messy apartment, smelling mouldy and dilapidated, instant ramen and milk with which the best before date passed two months ago. He awoke to the sun streaming through the grimy window. He knew he should probably clean it one day, but couldn't find the motivation. Naruto couldn't find the motivation hardly anything anymore. He had just about given up on training. He had certainly given up on Sasuke. Yet he found enough motivation to continue going to training just to see Sasuke's face. He continued going on missions, so maybe one day he could achieve his one dream. However that situation seemed way out of reach for Naruto now. He finished his instant ramen and mouldy milk, and trudged back into the bedroom to get changed. He pasted on his happy face for everyone to see, so that maybe they would like him more. Maybe people wouldn't hate him more if he was a nice person on the outside but yelled insults at them on the inside. A person would think that after all these years that he would get the picture and realise that he would never be liked. Inside his body the nine tailed fox that ravaged the village, was housed. He bounded out of the house, while mentally wishing that he could just be him, Uzumaki Naruto, and not this fake person who plastered a smile on for everyone else's sakes. He ran all the way to training ground, hoping that maybe training would be cancelled today, so he could go right on home and sleep the rest of the day. However Naruto didn't have that kind of luck. Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura were waiting for Kakashi whose morning routine was to keep the team waiting for at least an hour before he showed up. The team had actually tried to take up ambushing his house and waiting an hour longer before they left, but Kakashi always ended up avoiding them. He reached Sasuke and Sakura. He glanced at Sasuke's face quickly, wondering how he could ever forget that face, and then looked away. He looked at Sakura instead and made the usual flirty quips.

"So has Sakura gotten over Sasuke yet? Because I don't know if my weak heart can take any more of this," he said as he grinned and tried to think of some more flirty comments, but this morning, his heart wasn't in it.

"The day I get over Sasuke is the day you are rotting in your grave Naruto," Sakura snapped back. Naruto noticed that she was keeping more distance between them as usual.

"You losers, stop fighting!" Sasuke said, attempting to keep his "I'm better than you" façade up. Naruto was just thinking up a witty comeback when Kakashi showed up, silencing the trio.

"Okay, this morning guys your mission is to scout the village and check for any intruders," Kakashi announced before bouncing off.

"I'll go with Sasuke!" Sakura screamed before dragging Sasuke away, leaving Naruto standing there hurt. Why didn't anyone want to be near him today? He'd washed himself last night. He'd even attempted to neaten his hair. He decided not to dwell on this fact and left to go scout the village. Before long he ran into some of the other teams. Each and every time he ran into someone they were too keen to run away. And every time it left him standing there, more hurt than the time before.

*+*+*+*

Naruto ran into Hinata, on his way to find Kakashi. He stopped and waited for her to run away but she kept walking forward, smiling, until she reached him.

_Maybe Hinata can tell me what I need to know. That is unless, she's in on it too and this is just a diversion. _

"Hello, Hinata! How's it going?" Naruto asked in a very fake nice voice. He was trying his hardest, because deep down he really wanted to know why everyone was avoiding him.

"Hello Naruto..." she said before she looked away and blushed deeply.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked desperately. Hinata must have noticed the change in expression because she looked up puzzled, before looking away and blushing again.

"S-sure Naruto, w-what's wrong?"

"Hinata, please tell me the truth... Why is everyone avoiding me?" he asked.

"I... I'm sorry! I c-can't tell you!" Hinata yelled before running away. Naruto stood there watching her run away, when all of a sudden his knees gave way and he broke down into tears. He stayed like that for what could have been hours, before he came up with his idea.

*+*+*+*

Naruto got up from crying relentlessly, and walked away wiping away those stupid tears. He knew what he had to do, and he could not do so with tears running down his face.

"Sasuke... I love you," he whispered into nothingness.

9th of October, was the day Naruto Uzumaki made a horrible decision. This decision broke the hearts of all those friends he cared most for, and even those who hated him... This decision shattered the ninja world forever.

_And when you're on your way down,_

_(To a fall)_

_And you're waiting for your body's re-entry again,_

_We speak in different voices_

_When fighting with the ones we've loved_

_We speak in different voices_

_Why can't we say what we're thinking of?_

*+*+*+*

Please wait for chapter two! Coming out soon-ish... Review! (And don't be too harsh? )

P.S This story is my first work, so I dedicate it to my best friends ninja_nek94 and vampirebaby94. (I think that's it? Or is it Vampire_baby94?) O_o. Kkty!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Last Day on Earth

Rating: T (For teens)

Disclaimer: This is the second chapter for "Last Day on Earth". Hope you like it

Summary: _Soon this pain will end and Sasuke will be free to love whoever he wishes, without me getting in the way, _Naruto thought, with a lump rising in his throat. He forced it back down

Chapter 2:

Naruto, caught himself as he said those three words. He did love Sasuke. He hated him too. But he did not hate him as much as he hated himself, not nearly as much. His loved burned inside hum, yet it at the same time it was breaking him. His heart felt like someone was running a serrated knife right down the middle of his heart, tearing, breaking and ripping. It was unbearable.

_Soon this pain will end and Sasuke will be free to love whoever he wishes, without me getting in the way, _Naruto thought, with a lump rising in his throat. He forced it back down.

_I MUST NOT SHED ANYMORE TEARS FOR THAT BASTARD UCHIHA SASUKE! _Naruto's inner voice screamed at him. Naruto bolted back to his messy house. Hiding from the world in what he knew would be his last day. It was the last day on Earth for Uzumaki Naruto. He was going to commit suicide. He flopped down on his bed remembering. He remembered everything. He remembered being shunned and getting shit out he remembered being genin in team 7, training with Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Being taught by Kakashi and Iruka-sensei's the pain he felt for Haku when they fought on the bridge that day, and even the pain that he felt for Zabuza. He remembered his first kiss, ironically it being with Sasuke. Naruto remembered the funny times when he had walked in on Iruka and Kakashi. He most of all remembered the time he realised he was in love. Naruto was brought back to reality by the feeling of wetness on his face, but this time he let then flow. He just wanted to be him. To do what he wanted. To not plaster a smile on for everyone else, just so that they would think he was happy. He wanted Sasuke. Naruto knew that wishful thinking would not get him anywhere.

Naruto lay on his bed for hours and hours, waiting. He waited and waited and waited. He didn't know what he was waiting for until the sun started to rise, after what had seemed to be the longest night in the history of the world. He knew what he had been waiting for at that very moment. He had realised because his brain had registered the day and why it was so important. It was the 10th of October, Uzumaki Naruto's nineteenth birthday. It was also the day he had been waiting for all his life.

Naruto got up and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He took a moment to think, psyching himself up. Hurrying because even though he knew his friends would never come, he wished that they would. He wrote and wrote, his messy scrawl scarring the paper. When he finished he threw down his pen, grabbed a safety pin and pinned his letter to his shirt. Then slowly as if treasuring every moment he had left in the world, he took his rope and tied it into a noose. Naruto hooked the noose onto the ceiling hook and grabbed a chair. He took one more look at his mouldy, dilapidated house. A place he had grown fond of even though he hated it. It was the place he came to when he was angry, the place he had lived in his whole entire life. Naruto stood on the chair and fixed the noose around his neck.

"I would say, 'Goodbye cruel world', but that is just way too cliché." He made his last joke and he even cracked a small smile. He kicked the chair away, expecting death to come fast, but it did not. Naruto started to struggle, his lungs screaming for air, but it was not there. All the air had gone from the world. He kicked and struggled; an instinctual reaction. Darkness closed in and pain faded away. One lone tear slipped down the blonde's check as he faded away. His limbs fell still as Naruto stopped struggling.

The world went still, as nineteen year old Naruto Uzumaki committed suicide.

*+*+*+*

Three hours later Naruto's friends trooped into his home, planning to take him out for his birthday. They were going to treat him to some Ramen. Sakura, being the first inside, stopped still as she spotted Naruto, dangling from the ceiling, his eyes faded, and his face pale. She tore the letter from his chest, the others gathering to read the letter over her shoulder. They stared at the messy writing, waiting for them to wake up, to realise it was a dream. The horror and realisation dawned on all their faces. Sakura was the first to break the silence.

"N...N...Naruto...NARUTO NOO!" she screamed.

*+*+*+*

_I'm sorry, I know it's a weird way of starting this but heck I don't care, I'm sorry Sakura-chan, Sasuke and everyone else...I know you all pretended to be my friends, who would ever want to be friends with a selfish beast, please don't say I'm not selfish because I am I am the most selfish person I know an I hate myself for it. I hate myself more than Orochimaru, for god's sake I hate myself more than Pein. I lied to you all every day of my life I pretended to be someone I wasn't and look what it's done to me. This letter is going to show you all the REAL Naruto, the Naruto I've hidden from you all for 19 fucking years._

_To tell you the truth I hate you all, have ever since I met you all, an you wanna know why because none of you ever trusted me, Kakashi-sensei I always knew you kept a close watch on me, Sasuke I know you always hated me, Tsunade I know you did too and I know it wasn't because you wanted to it was because you feared me even Jiraiya my godfather, for fucks sake the only man I ever trusted and even he feared and watched me, and you all ask yourselves why I'm so fucked up LOOK IN THE MIRROR GUYS YOU AND EVERY ONE IN KONOHAGAKURA ARE THE REASON. You always blame it on me or Kyuubi but why not ask the people who would beat me as a child or the kids who would glare at me and never play with me and why not ask the people who would torture me on my birthday the day I hated most. It was the only reason anyone remembered my birthday._

_But I guess I should say I'm sorry for being selfish. Even if I hate you all and you all hate me, you deserve a sorry from me. First off Sasuke I'm sorry for ever trying to bring you back. I know you're here now but it was selfish of me to do that, you had a dream to kill your brother and restore your clan and that's not selfish, Kakashi you keep fighting for the people who died in battle your lost friends and family, Sakura you fight to be a strong kunoichi and to protect the people and the village you love, and everyone else you all fight for unselfish reasons. But me? No, I fight for myself only, I fight for my own reasons to prove that I'm not an idiot and that I can be Hokage to prove that I can be powerful but really it was to boost my self confidence. What I should be saying sorry for is that I ever existed._

_For me life is worth living or even worth fighting for, why am I here, what am I doing other than destroying everything I have, I'll tell you what, NOTHING! I actually blinded myself with my own illusion seriously thinking some of you cared for me but I guess this morning waking up to my house trashed yet again, fresh insults spray painted on my door and no money or food and none of you even noticed I guess that is a pretty good way to break an illusion. I really can't take much more of this, it's at the point where I can hardly sleep so I'm giving up I don't care what any of you say I GIVE UP!_

_I just want to die right here right now but I'm writing you this entire letter. I know after re reading it its kinda harsh but there you go guys that's reality, reality is a bitch but I've had to live with it all this time so let me show this harsh reality to you guys. _

_Sakura please don't give up medical training your really good but you should also be friends with Ino again you need each other, Kakashi take the place as the Hokage you would make a much better Hokage than me, Sasuke there is one thing I really want to say to you and I really wish I could do this face to face but I can't, I love you, you are the first person to ever not hate me for being the fox or even to be told to but still you hated me I was your rival an that's what rivals do they hate each other and I couldn't even do that right, I'm also sorry to everyone else for lying, I was never really hyperactive and always smiling no that was all a lie to keep you all a distance a barrier a mask I hid behind so this, the real Naruto, wouldn't come out, but I just exploded and I can't take any more._

* * *

A/N: That end bit was the suicide note from "Final Goodbye", to read it search ninja_neko94 and enjoy the next part of the story. (Btw, sorry this one is so crap)


End file.
